Of Being a Father
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In which, Lucifer absolutely adores his son, and Adam is basically everyone's favorite nephew. Oh, and the Winchesters are there too.


"Go on! I think your father would love to hear this one! Tell him Adam"

The Winchesters weren't sure what was more surprising, the fact that Gabriel had just handed them a porno and told them to protect it with their lives, or the fact that another angel with blonde curls and a old timey looking tartan was dragging an eleven year old by the ear into the room as if two archangels facing each other down was nothing compared to what he had been dealing with.

Speaking of the eleven year old, there was something that Sam could remember about his kid, something he recognized that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Lucifer turned to look at the two, an eyebrow raised as he turned his attention solely to the blonde child. Gabriel stared at him for a moment before a smile lit his features.

"Hey Nephew!"

Adam looked up to smile back at his uncle but once he saw his fathers gaze immediately averted his eyes to something on the complete other side of the room. Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest while Gabriel had tried to hide his chuckles behind the fakest cough any of them had ever heard. Adam, all the tender age of eleven with blue eyes almost as sharp as his fathers and curls that looked like a hassle on a bad hair day, looked quickly down at his shoes the moment his father spotted the white school form in his hands.

Gabriel no longer tried to hide his chuckles as his elder brother raised both eyebrows at his only son and sighed in a way only a Father could when they knew that something was going on here that they would not be particularly happy of*. Adam adorned a look of calculated innocence and tried for a sheepish smile when he saw his dad bring a hand up to message his temple.

"Adam, what has Aziraphale's feathers in a bunch? What have you gotten into now?"

Sam exchanged looks with his older brother at the paternal tone of scolding ones child. A new threat was possible but really unwanted right now.

Adam shuffled his feet mumbling under his breath whatever it was he had done, an action that even had Uncle Gabriel raising his eyebrows. He could feel his brothers temper and he would not suggest pushing his brothers buttons like his little nephew was seeming to be attempting to do right now, instead of just owning up to whatever it was he had done this time around.

"Come on Nephew, daddy will always love you despite the trouble you are constantly seeming to cause, so spill, what happened this time?"

Great, now fun loving uncle Gabe was on their side, he hadn't done anything wrong, not really. Jerk had been asking for it. Lucifer turned a glare over at his little brother but didn't actually deny anything he had said. Despite contrary belief he did not hate all humans, and while his son wasn't human he had been raised by them, and what he was trying to say here was that he did in fact care for his son a great deal.

Not that he would ever actually admit it to anyone outside of a certain few* as he had a reputation to uphold thank you.

Adam took a deep breath as he thrust the paper out towards his father. Lucifer took the paper, much to the utter disbelief and confusion of the two Winchesters. The Devil read the page thoroughly taking in every note and letter it held, and then reread it (completely aware of his brother reading it over his shoulder) again as it was so out of this world that even he turned to look at his son with mild amazement, amusement, and calculated sternness.

"Aziraphale, explain, as my son seems to be finding the use of his tongue rather difficult at the moment."

While the younger angel explained what it was that had happened or at least that Adam's school had said happened, Lucifer kept his eyes on his sons, refusing to allow him to break the contact now that it was made.

"Your son had decided that it would be a great idea to fill the entire science lab at his school with frogs, live actual frogs, the poor woman was in a fit"

Lucifer nodded his head slowly, snapping his fingers for a pen that appeared in a moment. He shook his head in irritation as he leaned over one to the tables in the meeting room to sign 'his' name on the line. Adam's eyes lit up just a fraction as he thought that he might get away with this one. The look his Uncle Gabriel shot him said he thought too soon.

"Adam I do not want to keep doing this, I warned you last time that it was becoming out of hand, now you are grounded, one week that's final"

The Devil stood back up as he handed the folded up paper back to the angel behind his boy, his eyes portraying sternness. But as soon as it appeared, Adam pouted, and Lucifer was smiling and reaching over to ruffle the unruly blonde curls fondly. Gabriel smirked at his brothers lack of tact when it came to his son.

"Good to see you though kiddo. He's behaving for the most part right Aziraphale?"

The other angel nodded in what could only be exasperation.

"For the most part, he is not that bad boy I suppose"

"Good good, now I have things to attend to but I do plan on seeing you this weekend kiddo so I want a good report from your godfather, do you understand me? Besides, if you get a good mark on the quiz that I know you have tomorrow I am sure your uncle Gabriel would love to take us to that new amusement park he's been talking about the entire week, only if you get a good mark though mind you"

The mentioned archangel nodded happily at his nephew, reaching out to ruffle his golden curls just as his brother had. Adam nodded enthusiastically and hugged Lucifer before returning to Aziraphale's side.

They were gone in a lite flutter of wings.

Lucifer watched them for a moment, his eyes shining in unconcealed adoration, before he turned his attention back towards the group and Gabriel gave him this look that caused him to roll his eyes.

"oh don't give me that look, he's my son, of course I would do anything to make him happy, now. Where were we?"

* * *

Raphael spread his wings causing electricity to spark over his head.

"You think this will hold _me!"_

The two hunters and the wayward seraph took steps backwards from the enraged archangel. Castiel knew he would not live after having trapped his older brother, Raphael was not known for his long fuse since the fall, but he had at least hoped that his demise would not be in front of his two favorite humans. That was something the two Winchesters did not have to see, the fury of archangel was great. The Healers eyes began to glow and for a moment Castiel thought it was his end, but something stopped them, something in the form of their nephew.

"Uncle Raph! Uncle Raph! 'Elp me!"

A flying blur of red cut off the attack as they all turned to look at the flying body. A chill in the room froze the flames as they licked at the air and the archangel bent down just in time to catch the flying body before it smacked right into the sharp points of frozen flames. Once Castiel recognized the small grace within the child he let out an indiscreet sigh of relief. As long as their nephew was here then Raphael would not harm anyone. Though why Adam was here instead of with his guardians was beyond him, he wondered if Aziraphale and Crowley knew where their charge ran to half the time when they complained that he was missing.

"Little Nephew, what are you doing here?"

The blonde eleven year old sniveled into his pajama sleeve which only added to the archangels concern. He stepped out from within the circle of flame spikes and balanced the small preteen on his hip, raising a hand to lay across the boys forehead.

"You are not well Little One"

The boy nodded his head as if he knew this, Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are aware that you are ill and yet decided to still sneak away from your two caretakers whom could take care of you"

The little one looked as sickly as he could as if attempting to appeal to the archangels better nature. Dean huffed a laugh under his breath, kid was barking up a baron tree, no way that this douche with wings had a better nature. The ninja turtle shook his head slightly as a smile fought its way onto his face. And then he did something completely out of the character that the two Winchesters had built for him, he pulled the young boy close and rained tiny kisses all over his face causing the youth to break out into mad giggles.

"Then, as consequence for sneaking away from your caretakers, you are in my clutches until I deem you well once more"

Adam smiled at his uncle and laid his head upon his shoulder, smiling contentedly when a hand wandered up to twirl some of his uncontrollable curls around their fingers. Raphael gently scratched at his nephew's scalp to gain his attention once more. Adam looked up at him with unnaturally dull bright blue eyes.

"Little One, do either Aziraphale of Crowley know where you are? What are you doing here without them?"

Adam adorned a look of innocence as he shook his head. Raphael shook his head gently, sighing heavily through his nose.

"Nephew, while I do enjoy seeing you, I do believe your father has talked to you about sneaking away from your caretakers."

"But uncle Raph they were trying to get me to take the nasty stuff"

There was a flutter of wings, and the two hunters were beginning to wonder why this kid kept showing up, who he was, and what their lives were coming to. A man in a leather jacket and snake skin shoes appeared before them, holding onto a little red bottle and an amber golden spoon. They did not need him to remove his dark sunglasses to know he was glaring at the child in the archangels hold. Adam's eyes widened and he ducked down deeper in his uncles chest, trying and failing to hide himself from the demon with the nasty medicine**

"There you are little beastie, I have been looking everywhere for you whilst trying to keep your father from finding out that you were gone again," All three angels and the small Antichrist grimaced at the screech that was released from the Morning Star, looks like he spoke too soon, "Ok, well then, he doesn't seem happy."

He then smirked at the child and waved the medicine bottle around in the air in front of him.

"But look at what I remembered to bring!"

Adam groaned and smacked his head against his uncles shoulder as Raphael chuckled. He lifted the boys shin up with a finger.

"Come Little One, take your medicine and then we can go back to my rooms where we can watch a movie until your father comes to get you"

Adam looked as if he were about to protest it, but figuring that it would be easier on all of them if he simply took the medicine instead of making his uncle force him into taking it. Raphael motioned for him to pass the bottle over to him, the demon complied figuring it was best to do as the archangel said. The demon held the small spoon out and allowed the Healer to pour to correct amount into it, before trading the spoon for the bottle and watching as the archangel got the child to take the medicine as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Adam made a face of disgust before he yawned and snuggled back into his uncle's shoulder. Raphael smiled at him gently brushing his lips across his nephews forehead as he turned his attention back to the demon in front of them.

"Thank you Crawly**I will take him from here, at least as long as he is under my watch he won't be able to escape when medicine time comes around, and if my dear brother comes looking for him please alert him that his son is with me"

The demon nodded and was gone in a second, muttering about how 'Angel' was going to have a cow and how there was finally peace and quiet. Raphael shook his head at the demon, no wonder Lucifer had a liking for him, before turning his attention to the two Winchesters.

"This is not over"

He hoisted his nephew up further on his hip before he too was gone. Dean spun on Cas, demanding answers.

"Cas! Who the Hell is that kid!"

The angel just stared at the Hunter and Dean groaned.

* * *

"Anna"

The red headed angel spun around, breathing the name 'Michael' under her breath. The archangel stepped forward fully intending to smite the younger angel for ever daring to touch his vessels mother, for trying to kill his vessel before he even had a chance to be born. Dean wasn't sure what to do right now, there was something going on that he couldn't see from around Uriel but what ever it was he knew that it wasn't going to be good.

However, before anything could actually happen, another voice spoke out. This one was younger, familiar, and it sounded like it was barely concealing pain as it tried to mask it but was failing miserably.

"...Uncle Mike.."

Michael spun at the voice, Anna leaned to the side to get a look at their nephew. Uriel turned to see what was going on. Dean wasn't sure what it was about this kid and why he always seemed to show up whenever they had to deal with the angels and why said angels always seemed taken to babying him.

"Adam?"

The blonde haired boy stood in the doorway, ringlets sticking to his face as it must have been raining where ever it was he had come from. His sneakers were covered in mud just as much as his hoodie was. In his hand he held a red dog ball. And under the shadow of his hair they could just make out the starting of what was probably going to be a bad bruise, starting from his left temple and running down the left side of his neck. His lip was split and he licked at the small drops of blood that dribbled down. More blood was faintly soaking through the boys jeans around his knees.

He dropped the red toy ball at the same time that Mary Winchester fell backwards unconcious. All three angels rushed forward too as the boy slowly sank to his knees. Michael caught him before he hit the floor and lifted his nephew from the floor as gently as he could, rather easily actually, and carefully sat him down on the couch. Uriel hovered somewhere behind him, his eyes glowing faintly as he thought of what he was going to do to the one who had softened the Morning Star's heart and more importantly whomever dared to harm his only nephew. Anna returned with a warm wet rag and handed it down to the archangel whom had knelt in front of the preteen, she did not argue the fact that he was her nephew too, he was the Morning Star's son one of the archangels, the were on a complete other level.

And Michael was known for his protective streak when it came to one of his family.

The archangel dabbed at the bloody lip silently trying to be as gentle as he could. Anna sat on the youths side gently rubbing at his hand.

"Little Nephew, what happened? Who has harmed you?"

Adam shook his head, looking around absentmindedly for his missing ball. It belonged to Dog, Grandpa he wanted Dog so bad right now. Michael drew his nephew's attention back to himself with a gentle grip under his chin, mindful of the bruises.

"Adam. What had happened?"

The kid took a deep shuttering breath and leaned forward. The archangel gladly placed the wet cloth to the side as he pulled his nephew into a firm embrace, wrapping around him to shield him from the world. The small blonde all but collapsed on The Prince's chest who was more then happy to lift him up and place him in his lap as he took his seat on the couch letting the smaller boy shuffle as close as he could until he was tucked in the side of his neck.

"Adam, Nephew, we cannot help you if you do not tell us what is wrong. Would you rather tell your father? I can call him for you"

That got a response from the young boy, he shot off the archangel's chest, shaking his head so fast that it had all three angels looking at him in concern. And Dean couldn't move.

"NO! No! He can't know! Neither can Azira or Crowley cause they'd just tell 'im! I came to you cause I just didn't know what to do"

Michael shushed him softly, running his fingers through the soft soaked curls.

"Hey hey, calm down, all is alright, why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what happened"

Adam did as he was told and took a large gulp of air, waited a long moment, before letting it out. He buried himself in his Uncle's chest once more and didn't begin his tail until the arms around him tightened.

"I was...We...Me and Dog were playing in the park...With his ball, the red ball, that's his...And we were just having a good time and minding our own business when all of a sudden someone shoved me from behind and Dog was yowling as someone poured Holy Water all over him..I've never heard something like that Uncle Mike, Dog was seriously hurting and there wasn't anything I could do to help him.."

Michael brushed his lips against the youths ear, urging him on with soft words of comfort. They could feel the presence of Uriel behind them, offering his nephew his protection and his strength. And they could feel Anna beside them, offering her calmness and her love.

"And..And then they started yelling... Going on about how I ruined it the first time...And that I wouldn't help stop it this time..And they were...They were going to...But Dog stopped them and gave me time to escape...But Dog..He didn't come back...Not even when I called him...Uncle Mike! Dog always comes when I call him!"

"Who, Little Nephew, Who?"

"Y..You know what? I do want my dad! Can you please get him to come? Please?"

The wind outside picked up in speed, responding to Adam's mood. It was obvious that the child was frightened, and horribly so. But there was nothing that they could actually do unless they had names. Michael rubbed at the boys forehead gently, something that had calmed him ever since he was a mere babe. A single look from the Archangel and both Uriel and Anna were going off in the far corner next to Dean to pray for their elder brother. No one questioned whether or not Lucifer would come or not, if it involved Adam there was no doubt he'd come.

And after he found out what had happened, he was going to be pissed.

Now they just needed names.

Michael pulled the boy away from his chest gently, caressing his cheek.

"Adam, Who?"

"Z..Zach and Meg! Uncle Mike I want my dad! Where's my dad"

Dean's eyes widened as he realized just who the kid was and why all the angels they had met called him 'Nephew'.

"I'm here Adam, c'mere kiddo"

They all watched as the kid shot up from his uncle's lap and shot across the room like a bullet, slamming into Lucifer's open arms and burying himself in the Devil's chest. Lucifer wrapped his arms around his son, resting his chin on the boys golden curls. Michael stood up wiping at the water that had collected on his jacket his eyes meeting his brothers. Lucifer nodded his head slowly, carefully pulling his son backwards, cradling his head in his hands.

"Dog found me kiddo, he's fine playing with the souls and Crowley, he also shared with me some interesting memories," He lightly touched a finger to the center of his sons forehead watching carefully as the bruises and cuts healed themselves, "Why would you not wish to tell me my little prince?"

Adam got really shy all of a sudden, pulling his head free from his fathers grip and hiding himself back in his chest. Lucifer allowed him to, re-wrapping him in his arms once more. But the man was not going to be deterred, he did not like the fact that he had to find out his son was injured from his pet Dog.

"Adam"

"They said that you agree'd"

"Why on my Father's green earth would I agree with those two!"

They could tell that he was about to go off on another tangent about how he adored his son and how he was so proud of him and some other lovey things but thankfully they disappeared in a flutter of wings before everyone was subjected to it. Dean was able to move again and marched forward, ready to demand answers. But Michael held up a hand towards the hunter as he turned towards the other two angels who looked ready to lay waste to civilizations until they found those two responsible for causing their nephew such distress.

"Go, alert Raphael and Gabriel that we have a traitor in our midst. Lucifer will undoubtedly deal with Meg for what she has done to Little Adam, after he calms him down of course. But this will never happen again and I want that message clear, very clear"

Anna and Uriel nodded, and they were gone. Michael turned towards Dean, sighing heavily through his nose.

"I am sorry to cut our meeting short Dean, but something has come up, I will send you back to your time."

Dean was gone before he could say other wise or get any of his questions asked. Wait until Sam heard about this.

Who knew that they could be such softies.

* * *

*You should have seen him rant and rave after his sweet little boy had banished him back to Hell, not the cage, but banishing him was still bad enough

*and even then it was still a large number of people, it went without saying that if you knew Lucifer then you knew of how he practically adored his son

**and undoubtedly a lecture, sneaking off was becoming a bad habit of Adam's.

**Raphael knew that he preferred Crowley over Crawly nowadays but he also loved how it annoyed the demon to no end when people called him by his true name

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Love daddy lucifer!**


End file.
